bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuke Hisoka
Daisuke Hisoka (でいしゅく ひそか, Hisoka Daisuke) was the 5th seated officer of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13. His captain was Hidetada Aihara. Appearance Daisuke has a youthful appearance and is a fairly tall muscular person, with tanned skin and aqua blue eyes. He has short hair with a long bang that hangs down to his cheek next to his left eye. He wears a black jacket with white edges at the chest and his front displayed as his jacket is left open. Daisuke also has a shaved beard but keeps a line of hair around the edge of his chin and a bit underneath his lower lip in model. Personality Daisuke is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he can be easily approached by other members of Soul Society who seek favors or advice from Daisuke. he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Daisuke also shows a deceptively-different, cunning, and serious side of his personality when the situation demands for it. History Plot Shikai Arc Daisuke went to the the Sokyoku hill. Walking through the maze of labyrinth that was Seireitei. Not a sound could be heard on the peaceful night as he continued to Sokyoku hill. Continuing up the various staircases leading to his destination, it was not long before he had arrived. The night would end with the rising sun. Daisuke stood his ground as a warm breeze blew part; his jacket was fluttering in the wind. A sigh escaped his lips as he gazed at his surrounding and after that he sat down on the ground and took a meditation pose. Daisuke nodded to himself and closed his eyes. He focused and tried to sense a presence in his mind. In his attempt to sense his zanpakutõ he only became tired and ended up in a micro sleep. After half a minute he woke up in shock, his head that hung down forward obviously showing that he had fallen asleep raised in an instant and his eyes stood wide open. One would think he simply fell asleep simply because he was tired but something else was going on. He shook his head and then slowly closed his eyes again, trying to get back in focus, however still confused about what just happened. he couldn't find back what he saw before. He took a deep breath and let it out. He remembered the advice he had received from a good friend not long ago - If you fail, remember the feeling you had, and focus once more upon it.- Daisuke opened his eyes and looked up in the sky as he whispered to himself. "Something unusual happened when I tried to focus.. but maybe it was a good thing I don't know." He then closed his eyes and once more, took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, trying to get in fullest concentration. But after a moment he suddenly felt very tired again and went, again in a micro sleep. But this one lasted longer, and differed from the former one. You could almost say he had fallen asleep but that was not the truth, as he woke up again almost in an identical way as the first time. This feeling that occurred when he tried to find his zanpakutõ had somehow carved into his mind. He looked back at the sky again and remained in silence for a brief moment as a sigh escaped his lips seconds later. - I think I'm on the right track.. I don't know what exactly is happening though but I just feel I'm getting there. - He lowered his head and looked at his zanpakutõ, that was laying there on his lap, with frowned eyebrows questioning that these zone outs Daisuke experienced when trying to find his zanpakutõ in his inner world were his causing. Daisuke quickly stood. "Thats enough for today. I'll just have to keep doing this until Mine and my zanpakuto's wills are one..." He sheathed his zanpakutõ and walked back trying to find the way back out, following the path in the opposite direction as hecame in. After a while he had nearly arrived and was approaching the 7th division's barrack. Filled with questions about what happened earlier at the Sokyoku Hill. 'This is outrageous.. I've never experienced anything like that.' Daisuke thought. A sigh would escape Daisuke's lips and he opened the barrack's door upon arrival, by sliding it to the right. He paced forward entering the barrack whilst he was still thinking about what happened earlier that day. As he had arrived at his bed he dropped himself onto it and took a deep breath. It was very well known that Daisuke had insomnia, which caused it to take ages before Daisuke would actually fall asleep. He closed his eyes and prepared for doing a lot of in vain attempts to fall asleep. However he felt this odd sensation from earlier again and unlike usual fell asleep in seconds. It felt to Daisuke as if he had fallen into a micro sleep again, his eyes went wide open slightly as if he was shocked. But this time, as he felt as he awoke again he suddenly stood in the center of a small room, filled with dozens of candles and some kind of altar in front. 'Is this my innerworld? Have I found it?' all kind of questions arose, he was confused about what was going on and just stood there in the center of the room, gazing at the candles that surrounded him lightening up the small dark room. The walls seemed to be dark concrete ancient walls. all the way filled with symbols, that seemed to be deeply carved into it which would give the room a satanic/wicca touch. The room was silent, no other sound then the audible rumble from the candles could be heard. In vain Daisuke said "Hello?" hoping anything would happen in response. Nothing happened and he simply stood there in the room. His focus returned to the altar that stood in front of him. He paced forward and examined it as he had approached. On the altar inscriptions in kanji were carved all over it. in the main section however his name was written. Dust was all over the ancient altar and sato tried to get rid of it using his hands. Daisuke made a few coughs as the dust arose into his face. His focus once again went to the main section part where his name was written. "Daisuke.. Hisoka.." he said reading the text out loud. The moment he said that, all the candles in the room extinguished and there was complete silence. Daisuke turned his head trying to look behind but there was nothing he could see, the room was pitch black dark. In the attempt to turn on the candles he said "Daisuke Hisoka" again but suddenly he had returned, he was laying in his bed and one of the division's member was looking over Daisuke. "Are you alright.. you're sweating and you were talking so I came to see what was going on." the unseated member said. Daisuke appeared to ignore the unseated member at first but he was confused, thoughts about what just happened were going through his mind. 'it felt so real, did I do something wrong, what was this altar about, was it my innerworld?' In a quick response to the unseated member he said "I'm fine" the unseated shinigami nodded back and walked away. Daisuke looked out of the window, it was dawn. A sigh escaped his lips and Daisuke concluded it might have just been an odd dream. Today was Daisuke's day off so he departed from his barracks early and went to the Sokyoku hill. As he arrived he walked towards the front edge of the hill and lowered himself laying down on the ground, staring at the bright air and the clouds that passed by. Complete silence allowed him to think about what exactly happened yesterday. "Something was there.. someone was there.. a presence" he whispered and then drew his zanpakutõ and placed it on his lap. A warm breeze blew part causing his long gray hair to flutter in the air. He slowly lowered his eyelids, closing his eyes. In an instant stood there once more within the world birthed from his mind, in the center of the dark room filled with candles and carved with symbols. Again he paced forward and approached the altar. Everything was the same except for that part in the midsection of the altar which had his name written onto it. It was blank, only the clear granite stone could be seen. 'Either his is another dream or.. I'm in my innerworld' Daisuke thought. Curious about if the same would happen if he'd call out his name, he did so but instead of all the candles extinguishing a young boy's voice could be heard behind him saying. "Koko wa(here)" Daisuke turned around in surprise and gazed upon the young boy that stood in front of him. His mouth went wide open and his eyes widened. "You..." A young boy with notable hanging white hair that could be seen from the hood he wore that was attached to his long black coat. A slender, yet fairly muscular, boy of average height for his age appearance, with a melancholic appearance stood there. He was holding a dark orb like object in both his hand. Both the boy and Daisuke were gazing at each other. "So you are.. my zanpakutõ right?" Daisuke asked. The boy didn't respond but simply walked past Daisuke towards the altar. Daisuke turned around watching the boy, who walked to the other side of the altar and gestured him to follow. Sato followed and opposed him on the other side of the altar. With frowned eyebrows Sato would look at the boy, a questionable expression is what he made, wondering what the boy's intents were. The boy stretched his right arm out, still holding the orb with his left hand and started to what appear as stroke past the granite mid section of the altar with his index finger. His trail was followed by a red color that would highlight kanji symbols. Daisuke read out loud what the boy was writing down. "Be.. my.. vo..ice, voice.." Daisuke raised his head and gazed in the boys eyes with slight confusion, however he had the feeling he understood the boy and replied with. "I'll be your voice .. if you grant me your powers." The boy stared at Daisuke and didn't move an inch. After a moment he simply lowered his head again and started writing down, Nemuke no Shin'en Daisuke didn't read it out loud this time but simply watched the boy write and read it. Nemuke no Shin'en The instant he read the name out loud he opened his eyes and had returned to Sereitei. He gazed into the sun that was at it's horizon, the time of sunset arrived. Daisuke was shocked by the amount of time he had spent on the hill. He lowered his head looking at the zanpakutõ on his lap. His Zanpakutõ's shape changed. It had turned into it's shikai form. "Finally.. I've acquired what I had long sought for." A smile of satisfaction appeared on his face. That day Daisuke had achieved his Shikai and a bond between Daisuke and Nemuke no Shin'en arose. Power & Abilities - - Zanpakutõ Nemuke no Shin'en (眠気の深淵, Abyss of Somnolence) *'Shikai: '''The release command is' "Sasayaku"' (ささや, ''Whisper') upon release Suimin Saimin is activated and ring like reiatsu waves arise from the zanpakutõ's gaurd. On impact the reiatsu waves would force the target into sleep hypnosis. Shikai Special Ability'':' '''Suimin Saimin '( 睡眠催眠, Hypnotic Sleep ) The reiatsu pulses emitted upon use of Suimin Saimin would cause his target to become tired, and if the reiatsu pulses are to overwhelming the target would sleep but a hypnotic sleep is different from a normal night's cycle of deep sleep. Meaning they enter a trance-like state. Under hypnosis, Sato can influence the mind and the body of his target. He could tell his target anything, and the target would believe and "have experienced" it like it actually happened. The weaker the target, Suimin Saimin( is used on, the more influence Sato has on his target's mind and body. Sato is also able to have his target do things he tells them to do. The obedience however depends on the targets' resistance. A stronger target would be better at resisting Sato's ability to force them in mobility. This ability also allows Sato to gather information from his target, he can make the target speak whilst he or she is in the trance-like state. However the succession of this would also depend on the target's resistance. If they are too resistant they will only talk nonsense. To snap out of this ability one would have to ( yeah you'll figure that out yourself ) '(Not yet achieved) *'Bankai:' Bankai Special Ability: Category:Shinigami